white spider
by ww2killer
Summary: ava and peter start there future on there relanship so pelase r
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

White spider

I don't own ultimate Spiderman but I love the show and peter and Ava as a couple so enjoy and R&R

It's a nice and peaceful day in new York and peter aka Spiderman is swinging through the city he soon gets a call from fury to go and stop trapster he's robbing a armor truck and peter soon arrives and blocks the trapster glue gun and it blows up and traps him so soon he goes to jail and peter goes home

He arrives at his aunt's house and changes to his normal clothing and goes down stairs and finds Ava aka white tiger one of his team members ''hi ava where is everyone'' peter says ''hay peter everyone went to a football game for 3 days so it's just use'' ava answers so peter then gets an idea

''so what are you going to do'' peter asks her ''nothing way'' Ava answers

''I was just wondering since no one is around you and me can go out'' peter asks nervously Ava looks at him and says ''alright how about 8:00 PM'' Ava tells him

In peters mind is going off like fireworks and soon at 7:50 peter is just finished getting ready to take Ava somewhere nice soon peter takes Ava to a nice restraint

So soon peter and Ava have order something to eat peter has some chicken Ava got smoked salmon soon its 9:45 pm peter and ava are finished their meals and soon they go home "I had a wonderful time peter" ava tells peter at the front of peter's aunt house and they go in and watch some TV and after then they go to bed

It's about 12:00 pm and peter is in his bed awake he can't stop thinking of how Ava looked wearing her dress and Ava was thinking of the same thing soon Ava heads to peters room and crawls in bed with peter and he is still awake

''ava w what's wrong '' peter asks her ''nothing I just wanted to be with you'' ava answers them they meet face to face and their faces slowly get closer and their lips meet and they are making out and there tongues are fighting over each

"mmmmmmmm" peter responds

''mmmmmmmm'' Ava's responds

They then slowly put their hands in their clothes and start removing it Ava takes off peters shirt peter does the same while kissing then they remove there pants peter brakes off the kiss and removes the sheets and just loves seeing avas breasts and her hot Latin brown body and ava loves peters muscular body his tough arms and abs

''Ava you ready to do this '' peter asks ''yes peter you can have my body tonight'' ava answers while taking off her bra showing her double d size breast she then moves peter on the edge of the bed and removes his boxers and she just sees his 9 inch dick she puts her hands on peters member and starts stroking it then after 3 minutes she then runs her tongue up peters dick and puts it in her mouth peter them puts his hand on ava's head ''ava I-I feel close to cum'' peter says

AVA I'M CUMMMMING'' peter yells and grabs the back of ava's head and he cums and ava swallows it and them removes her head an peter squirts the last load on ava's face ''ava. That…fell…awesome'' peter says while getting some air ''peter are you ready for the real fun'' Ava asks sexually while getting on the bed

''Oh yah'' peter answers while taking off his boxers

''peter do it take my virginity just stick your dick in me'' Ava pleased

Peter slowly puts his dick in Ava "AAAAAWWWWW" Ava screams in pain (it is her first time)

''Ava are you ok should I keep going or stop'' peter asks nervously ''no keep going I'm fine'' Ava says in a bit of pain

So peter keeps going in and out ''Ava this feels wonderful'' peter says while thrusting in Ava ''oh…yeeesss…faster peter go faster and harder'' Ava yells

So peter does ''OH FUCK YES PETER KEEP FUCKING MEEEE'' Ava yells at the top of her lungs so after 2 hours

''Peter I...I feeling close'' Ava says while catching her breath ''m mme too Ava'' peters says still thrusting Ava

''Ava should I pull it out'' peter asks ''NO KEEP IT IN PETER CUM INSIDE OF ME'' Ava yells and crosses her legs on top of peters back

''I'M CUMMING'' they both scream and they hit there climax peter then lays beside Ava next with her in his bed ''Ava…that…was…wonderful'' peter says getting of air ''yah you were wonderful too peter'' Ava thanks then in bed they kiss and go to sleep

Soon its morning at 8:00 AM the sun makes it to peters eyes and wakes up he soon he looks to see If ava is there if it was a dream or not he turns to find she's not there he then puts on some close and goes to the kitchen and sees ava in his shirt and cooking eggs he then takes a seat on the dinner table

''hey peter how are you'' Ava asks in a happy voice ''I am feeling fine'' peter answers

''last night was wonderful but we must not tell our friends what happen not even fury so keep it quiet'' Ava tells him while serving their eggs and some bacon peter and Ava both agree and eat

So this is the end of chapter one chapter two coming soon so there are a few things going to happen in the next chapters will their team mates find out on that night will fury be mad and what are their future be these answers will be answers next chapter so please R&R this has been ww2killer


	2. Chapter 2 the news

White spider

Hi guy's thanks for you likening my fanfiction on peter and Ava being together so here's chapter two and please R&R so enjoy this chapter 2 just 5 more to come soon

Ok last chapter peter and Ava had sex last night and they are becoming more than a couple for right now so let's see what they're doing now

Peter is now swinging through the city of New York he just needed to get out of the house for right now a bit away from ava and the team he needs to think of his relanaship with ava thinking of what they did 3 days ago so he was thinking for their future because what will happen soon like being marred or a family but he still love her

Back at the house Ava is just reading and she is also thinking of what their future will be like as in either being boy and girl friend or husband or wife or mom and dad but she just lets it go

2 weeks go by and peter an Ava are still a couple but once and a while Ava starts not feeling well for right now peter is swinging through the buildings until an explosion happens

''what was that'' peter looks around and sees a big black smoke cloud

He goes over and sees the beetle flying off from a science lab stealing a new high tech bomb then peter calls in his team

''coming team I could uses some help the beetle is here I need help''

''help is on the way'' Ava answers and the rest of the team are heading over

''HEY beetle'' peter yells while swinging down to him with a kick to the body

''what are you going to do with this if it's to blow up JJ's news board'' peter jokes

But then beetle pulls out a lot of missiles and fires at peter

''ou oh'' peter then swings away and dodging missiles and then they blow up while hiding some buildings and catching some and throwing them at other missiles

Some all the missiles are destroyed and then the others arrive

''what's your problem web head'' nova jokes then getting hit by a blast from beetle's arm gun

''ok let's try and trap him'' peter tells his team

So then the plan goes peter shoots webs on beetle's blasters then iron fist punches the jets back on the beetles back then then ava slashes some of the other parts on the beetle suit and then she then feels funny then runs off then to finish powerman trap's the beetle in a cage of twisted I beams

''good work team'' peter tells them happily''

''hey where is Ava she just ran off'' peters says worriedly and looking around

''I think I saw her run in the alley'' powerman answers

They go to find her and find her puking and they are all grossed out

''you alright Ava'' peter asks while trying not to look at Ava puking

Soon Ava stops puking and pulls her masks down

''I'm feeling fine'' Ava tells them

''are you shoulder you have been asking weird all week long

''I said I'm fine just leave me alone'' Ava yells at them and giving them a predatory growl and jumping way alone the roofs of buildings

''I'm going to see what's her problem'' peter tells his team and swinging off

''Ava what up'' peter yells out and catching up to her

''just leave me alone peter'' Ava yells out at him and her amulet starts glowing and she then stops and peter stops behind her

''Ava you are acting weird and like the time kravin was controlling you with his drum that made you all cat crazy'' peter tells her

But Ava said nothing and he sees her amulet glowing and turning green to pink and turning a different symbol in to a kind of happy looking tiger then Ava comes out of her trance

''Ava how are you feeling now'' peter asks her worried

''I know this might happen ever since we had sex that night the thing is that the way I'm acting is because'' ava answers shy

''peter I'm…I'm…pregnant the resent for the way I'm acting is because of the tiger's motherly instinct of being pregnant''

Ava looks up to look at peter and he's just frozen and the background turns dark as peter comes out and talk

''THIS IS TERRIBLE I got Ava pregnant I'm not ready but I don't want to leave her alone with my child but I will stay with her'' then he goes back and answers Ava

''w-well I'm surprised so were going to be parents'' peter says confused

''well the most important thing is what's fury going to feel about this'' Ava tells peter worried

''don't worry we'll deal with him later but I have to go now these something important I have to do now'' peter tells her while hugging her and gives her a kiss and leaves

Soon hours go by Ava and the others are in the living room looking at a game and Ava is just reading then peter comes in with some things

''peter where were you and what's with the flowers and card (the card says Congratulations and with a baby cat)

''I'm just giving the news to everyone these are for my wife Ava'' peter tells everyone and they are all shocked including aunt may

''everyone there's something me and Ava have to tell you'' while peter sits near Ava on the couch

''what do you mean news'' nova aka Sam tells them

''Well a few days ago when all of you guys went to the game me and Ava went on a date and when we got home we went to bed but could stop thinking of each other and so we slab together and we had some fun in bed'' peter tells every one

''So the news is Ava is pregnant with my child'' peter tells everyone and they all are just frozen and then peter got on the floor on one knee and pulled out a box and Ava was starting to cry a little

''Ava ayala will you marry me'' peter tells her while putting on the ring

''YES yes I will marry'' she says yelling and picking up peter and give a kiss

And the others just yell to the good news

Well this has been chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed it just R&R and next chapter coming soon for their amazing wedding this has been ww2killer in white spider


	3. Chapter 3 the heros wedding

White spider

This is ww2killer while chapter 3 I hope you liked the last chapter and let's see how Ava and peter are going to be on their wedding with a surprise

Chapter 3 the hero wedding

It's a beautiful day in New York and it's been 5 months since peter broke the big question and Ava agreed to marry him and they are getting married in 3 days so let's see what they are doing

Peter's house

Peter and Ava are sitting on the couch looking at baby stuff and Ava is starting to show of being pregnant her stomach has gotten bigger back 3 months ago peter and ava talked to fury and ava was not allowed to fight villains and they agreed

''so Ava what do you think the baby might be'' peter asks while rubbing Ava's stomach

''soon we will go to the doctor and get a ultrasound to find out'' Ava tells peter

''so I can't wait for the wedding'' Ava tells peter excided

''yah I can't wait either'' peter answers Ava

''so Ava when we have our baby what do you think of which hero it want to be'' peter asks Ava currishly

''tell you what if it's a girl its white tiger''

''if it's a boy spider man deal'' Ava answers peter

''deal'' peter tells Ava while a kiss

''you know peter when I'm not pregnant any more you and me with have some fun in bed'' Ava tells peter while running her hand down to peters crotch

''ok when we have our baby you and me can have some fun'' peter telling her with a deep kiss

3 minutes later peter broke their kiss because he's getting a call from fury

''so how's our happy couple doing'' fury tells them both

''fine what do you need fury'' peter tells fury

''we have an armored truck being robbed by the Scorpion'' fury answers peter

''the scorpion some has made another arachnid theme the bad news is that spiders and scorpions are arachnids but are enemy's so this should be hard''

''ok I'm on it Spiderman out'' peter tells fury and hanging up

''sorry I have go Ava but I'll be back'' peter tells Ava and a kiss

''it's ok but I wish I can beat up villains again'' Ava says upset

''don't worry in 4 more months we will be parents and be a happy hero family'' peter tells her while he puts on his suit and leaves

''ha ha ha this is the way to life rich'' scorpion yells out coming out the armor truck and shows he melted the medal with his tail

''so your scorpion I assume to be'' peter says while webbing the bags of money away from scorpion

''so your Spiderman well I guess its arachnid vs. arachnid'' scorpion tells peter and then shoots acid out the stinger part of his tail peter dodges is and it hits the wall and melts

''the one thing you don't have is one thing scorpion spiders shoot webs that stick you in place'' peter yells at scorpion and shooting lots of web bombs and web scorpion to a wall and his tail too so he couldn't escape

Soon fury comes and picks up scorpion and peter goes to Ava soon Ava and peter so go to a hospital for an ultrasound

''ok Miss Ava I'm going to see how your baby is'' the nurse tells Ava who is on the table and pulls her shirt up and they take a look inside soon they finish and head home soon it's the day before the wedding ava was sleeping in the shield helicarrier

The big day comes peter is in his house and with him is Sam Danny and Luke and he's getting ready butting on his tux and in the church where Ava is and also with aunt may and their getting ready to butting on a beautiful white out fit

''ohhhh Ava I'm so happy my nephew is marrying someone so nice and beautiful and you as my niece in law but I'm so happy and glad peter found someone who loves him back'' aunt may tell ava while putting the veil on top of ava's head and with a hug

So it's time peter is at the end ally and the music starts and fury is walking Ava down with Ava (since Ava's dad was killed by kravin but fury has been like a father to Ava while being in SHEILD)

The music stops and they get ready

''Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in here to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined'' priest announces

''Do you peter parker take this Woman to be your wedded wife through sickness to health poor or rich'' priest tells peter

Peter look at Ava ''I do'' answers

''do you Ava ayala take this man to be thy wedded husband though sickness to health poor or rich'' priest tells Ava

Ava turns to peter with tears coming down her face ''I do'' Ava answers

''Then I pronounce you man and wife'' the priests announces

''I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride'' the priest tells everyone

Everyone soon go to the other room and have the party Ava and peter are going to cut the cake but Ava does something better and uses her claws and cutes the cake

''Ava this is the best day'' peter tells Ava and then suddenly a explosion goes off and it's the Frightful Four

''we heard there was a wedding in town and we like to know how's the happy couple'' wizard tells everyone while floating in the air

The team sneak away and they had their customers under their tuxes Ava couldn't fight

Soon they split up and ironfist fights Kew nova fights wizard and powerman fights Thundra peter is fighting the trapster by just jams his glue guns and I just exploders and gets trapped in glue

Soon the team have defeated the frightful four and soon Ava and peter get in the car and they ride off with just marred sign in the back

Soon they arrive at their house and peter carries Ava in the house and they soon go to sleep in living room after a exhorting day and they sleep on their bed with ava hugging peter with her head on his chest and them smiling

So this has been chapter 3 I hoped you liked it in the next chapter peter and ava get their important gift and they become a family so R&R chapter 4 coming soon this has been ww2killer


	4. Chapter 4 their wish

White spider

This ww2killer and I give you chapter 4 for right now our now marred and this is where they get their wish and something horrible happens with peter so enjoy this is ww2killer please R&R

Chapter 4 their wish

It's been two weeks and peter and Ava are happily married and Ava has only 4 months left they are living in peters house the others are again living in the helicarrier they wanted to give peter and ava room for their baby so let's see how they are

It's a beautiful day in New York and there is no villains attacking so let's see out new married couple is doing peter is in one of the spares rooms and ava is in the living room back 3 months ago ava has learn how to knit and right now she's making a small sweater that looks like her white tiger outfit and she finished one of peters spider man outfit

''peter can you come down please'' Ava yells to get peter

''just a minute'' peter answers her back but without looking he hit his finger with a hammer since the day the guys moved out peter is turning the spare room in to a baby room he's doing it all by his self and has nailing a nail in the wall for a picture

''are you ok'' Ava tells peter who's coming down the stairs sucking on his thumb

''yah I just hit my thumb'' peter answers

''so how's our little hero doing with mommy'' peter tells Ava while churching down and rubbing Ava's stomach

''just 4 more months and we will have our new hero I'll go to the doctor to see what gender our little one is'' Ava tells peter with a kiss

''I am almost done with the room'' peter tells Ava

''but I have to go and get more pant ever since yesterday when the paint spilled on me'' peter reminds Ava embarrassed

''ok I'll be at the hospital and I'll call you for the news'' Ava tells peter and they both leave with a kiss

With peter he's swinging through the buildings then suddenly he gets hit by something and then lands on the roof of a building and he turns and sees the scorpion and he strikes his tail at peter

''whoa scorpion I put you in jail'' peter asks

''I was but I got out and I wanted to get rid of you throughout the fight peter has defeated but while fighting scorpion has used his sharp end of his tail and cuts peter with deep cuts and peter was losing blood but after the fight peter is suffering a deep stab to the chest

''guys…guys I need help p-please'' peter says while calling his team members

''peter are you there peter'' Luke yells to get peters attention

With Ava right before the fight

''ok Miss Ava let's see what you have'' the doctor tells Ava while getting the ultrasound ready and they take a look

After 30 minutes to get the results

''well Miss Ava I have some really existing news for you'' the doctor tells Ava

Soon Ava comes out the hospital with a worried look she then gets a call from her team mates

''this is Ava what's up'' Ava tells Sam

''we got a call from peter he isn't doing so good he just got in a fight with scorpion and we are taking him to the helicarrer

As Ava hear the news she felt tears coming down her face and rushes to where peter is in the helicarrer ava soon got to the helicarrer and sees peter and she's crying and Luke and Danny takes ava out the room

4 months later

In peters room he just woke up and he looks around and sees ava asleep on a bed near his

''oh my body hey Ava what happen'' peter asks Ava

''oh my god PETER your awake'' Ava runs over to his bed and hugs him and a kiss

''ow don't squeeze me too hard'' peter tells Ava and then lifts his shirt to see all the cuts and the where the doctors had to do surgery

''peter you almost died after you got in a fight with the scorpion'' Ava tells peter

''you know peter I have been waiting 4 months to tell you something important'' Ava tells peter

''what is it Ava'' peter tells Ava

''when I got my ultrasound check they found out that I'm…I'm not having a baby I'm having twins'' Ava tells peter

''well Ava I'm so happy do you know what they are'' peter tells Ava existed

''a boy and girl'' Ava tells peter

''Ava how long was I out'' peter tells Ava wondering

''about 4 months I'm due any day now'' Ava tells peter

Then after 3 hours peter and Ava are at the central level and there is fury and the rest of the team ''web head your awake'' Sam yells out and the others turn to see them after a while Ava feels a bit of pain and then her water breaks and it spills on the floor while everyone was talking

''Ava what's wrong'' peter asks her worried

''MY WATER JUST BROKE the baby's coming'' Ava yells at him in pain

''ok come on guys help me'' peter tells the team to take Ava to the medical room

They put Ava on the bed and the doctor is getting ready

''Ava if you want you grab my hand'' peter tells her

But Ava is in so much pain she squeezes peters hand so hard

''Ava push I can see the head'' the doctor tells Ava

''come on Ava you can do it'' peter tells her in pain

''YOU DID THIS TO ME'' Ava yells at peter

''I'm sorry Ava'' peter tells her

''come on Ava just on more push'' the doctor yells

''awwww'' Ava yells out one more push and out comes their first new born girl soon after ava gives birth to their baby boy and soon ava has some rest and after 20 minutes peter comes in with their new born's

''well Ava we did it we are a family'' peter tells her

''ooooooh they are so cute'' Ava tells peter while holding their baby boy and peter gives her their girl

''awww you know he has your nose and my eyes'' Ava tell peter

''and she has you color and my eyes'' peter tells Ava

Soon peter and Ava are ready to leave and go home and while peter was out his team finished the baby room and now Ava takes the baby's and gives them some breast milk and rocking on a chair

This is chapter 4 I hoped you liked this and next chapter coming soon so this has been ww2killer R&R


End file.
